List of Benson
This is a list of Benson&Sare eposides. Season One (October 18th, 2009- December 16th, 2009) 1. The Cleaning - October 18th, 2009 Benson and Sare's aunt is coming and they must both help clean for her arrival. ; Sare shows Benson how to clean, after doing it wrong, and accidently breaks his favorite cup, in which sare responds dramitically. In the end, both brothers realize thier aunt is just going to have to admit to the appartment being dirty. 2. The CD - December 1st, 2009 Benson finds a cd on his way to the apartment and shows it to Sare. Sare thinking it is cool, decides Benson&Sare should go look for the cd, however due that it is too dark, Benson decides to give up for now. ; Benson decides to train the kitten (cinnabon) to hunt cds, and is placed in the Kitty Trainer 10000, before Benson realizes it is actually the oven, and decides not to. (first apperance of Cinnabon) 3. The Cat Trainer - December 6th, 2009 Sare decides to train the kitty to find the cd, now that it is morning, in the meantime, Benson searches for this "Cinnabon" Sare is talking about. Sare finds the kitty and they both bring him into the appartment main complex, to search for cds, in which Benson calls him, a great Cd-finding cat. Benson goes outside and searches outside where he looked earlier, in the garbage where the garbage raccoon, is. Later, after Benson finds the cd, they go in the house, to play the cd. But surpised, Sare says it doesn't work, and Sare trippes and falls. The eposide ends with Sare asking Benson if he got any mail, emphasizing tahoe. 4. The Tahoe - December 8th, 2009 Benson decides to go to tahoe, but Sare doesn't want Benson to go. At first, he says that he's going to have a party at Benson&Sare's appartment, but Sare evuntally just says he's going to go to sleep and see you in the morning. Sare then has a dream, that Benson will get killed by an unknown person, and Cousin Rick Beachway (Mike benson) warns him not to go to tahoe. Sare attempts to convince Benson not to go, but Benson not convinced yet still says he's going to tahoe. Finally, Sare screams at Benson saying Don't you understand that... don't you understand what's going on? Finally, after exaduration and a kitty-situration Benson says that he won't go, as long as we have the party. Sare says he's going to tahoe, jokinlly in which Benson and Sare then call Auntie "Kathy" Beachway to come over and celebrate Benson not being dead. 5. The Party - December 16th, 2009 It's time for the party, and Auntie "Kathy" Beachway is on her way. Auntie Beachway comes and says that she brought lots of christmas gifts and treats, and that they are in the car. Sare says that he bought some trees for the house, and Auntie Kathy Beachway says she likes the little tree. Sare mentions Cousin Rick, (the guy who died) and that Cousin Rick told Sare that Benson was going to die, if he went to tahoe, so he didn't go and that we're having a party because of that. Everyone decides to have some food, Benson has "some folgers" Sare decides to "make a little meal here" known as Sare's Super Suprise. Benson made bars for the party, and Sare brought Apple Juice, and more apple juice, Benson brought butter, Sare brought "beer for the fat guys" and Jellies, and Milk. Sare goes crazy taking a bunch of stuff out, but quickly putting the Milk away, because it might go bad. Benson shouts "I had some arleady" and everyone eats and has fun. Auntie Kathy Beachway thinks the party was "that was easy", in which Sare says he's tired, and Benson tells Auntie Kathy Beachway to clean up the food and drinks. (First apperance of Auntie "Kathy" Beachway.) Season Two (January 21st, 2010- Feb, 24th, 2010) 1. The Christmas Special - January 21st, 2010 Benson and Sare arrive back at home after christmas, and Sare gets various presents, as well as Benson. Benson gets a new Toshiba Laptop or "Tosh-E-bay" as Benson describes it. 2. The Hunt - Febraury, 01 2010 Benson finds a hunting website, after viewing a hunting commercial. But shocked, Sare threatens Benson that if he decides to go, he'll call Auntie "Kathy" Beachway, Benson at first is okay with that, but then says that she can be annoying and talk alot. Auntie "Kathy" Beachway arrives on the scene, and Benson convinces her that they're not hunting kitties. 3. The Record Player - Feb 9th 2010 Sare finds an old record player in his room, and shows it to Benson. Suprised and Doubted, Benson calls it a peice of crap, and doubts it will work, but when Sare plays the record player, Benson goes through a flashback, scared, Benson says that he'll never listen to the thing again. Finally, Sare convinces Benson that it only "flashbacks" happen in Bridge Over Troubled Water. 4. The Catback - Feb 24th, 2010 Benson finally goes back from hunting and shows Auntie "Kathy" Beachway the recent hunting pictures, but Aunt Kathy cannot see the pictures, because they are "a bunch of blood", so Benson decides to show Kathy the deer head in the front room. Sare takes Kathy over to show the deer head, Kathy still scared of "killing kitties". Now, that Auntie "Kathy" Beachway is better, she decides it would be a good idea to go hunting, and wants to see more pictures on Benson's laptop. Benson says that you have to take a test, in order to go hunting, and the two do a test on the laptop. Benson finally admits that the last question was a trick question and says that Kathy passed the test, and can go hunting. Sare says he will go to the Texas Ranger Shop and get a gun for Kathy. The eposide ends with Kathy saying to get a gun for me, a gun for the cat, and a cat for all of us. Season Three (May 3rd, 2010 - June 8th, 2010) 1. The Qauker Oats - May 3rd, 2010 Benson, tired and just woken up from a night's sleep, decides to have some qauker oats, but finding he can't find any, he searches everywhere and finally gives up, after some helpful advice from Sare, he finally researches and finds the qauker oats, gets exited and has some qauker oats. 2. The Mad Cookies (first apperance of Cousin Anna) - May 10th, 2010 Sare enters the Appartment, and asks Benson, how his oats are. Benson then freaks out and says "You think you like oats more then I do, like your mr. oat guy and i'm just Prince Oat?" Sare then responds, asking, what is the matter with you, only for Benson to say, that he loves his oats so much and that he can't stand when people talk about his oats like that. Sare suggests calling Cousin Anna to make cookies, with the oats. At that moment, after calling Cousin Anna, the "wacky cat" appears. Cousin Anna then enters at the moment, the first set-up of the character featuring the rude and snobbish Cousin Anna instead of the cool Cousin Anna seen in later appereances. Benson freaks out when Anna takes the oats and says shes going to put them in the oven. Benson critisizes Sare for yelling at Anna, and Benson decides to "take a nap" until the cookies are done. Benson yells "I'm taking a nap!" and Sare yells back "No, your making the cookies!" Cousin Anna claims that the smell will prevent Benson from naping, and it does. Benson finally wakes up, and both Benson, Sare and Anna go to the scene to the cookies, unfortunally, the cookies are disquesting and gross. Cousin Anna decides to call Aunt Beachway, even though she is not around. Benson and Sare then fight over the phone, Aunt Beachway says she is out of town, which causes Sare to punch Benson. Sare yells at Benson, that you still have to clean up this stuff, so they come back, angrilly. 3. The Fight - May 17th, 2010 Benson returns, still mad at Sare. Benson tells Sare if he needs some examples of him being a jerk, in which a sieres of flashbacks are seen. Starting with the time that Sare put Meow-Meow in the oven, Benson remarks saying I can't belive you did that to a poor precious cat, in which Sare remarks about the time that Benson put the cat in the oven. Sare then mentions making cookies (previous eposide) and how Benson woulden't help him with them. Benson tells Sare that "those cookies were nasty" and complains, I don't even know why I came back, and leaves the appartment. Sare returns and talks to Benson about how they shoulden't fight, because they usto be friends. Sare mentions various previouses, including the tahoe eposide, Benson finally forgives Sare and the two eat mayo together. 4. The Bathroom Remodel - June 7th, 2010 Benson and Sare decide to remodel thier bathroom. They decide to look for bathrooms online on Benson's Toshiba. Sare decides to suprise Benson with the bathroom, instead of finding one online. Benson claims that he is going to sit in the chair, and he won't get up until the bathroom is done. So Sare works on the bathroom. Benson says that he has to go to the bathroom badly, but Benson tells Sare to use the other bathroom. 5. The Helping Of A Bathroom - June 8th, 2010 Benson decides to help Sare out with the bathroom, Sare tells Benson to "paint the floor area", in which he does, the bathroom, now 50 percent done, Sare decides to work on it a little bit. Benson and Sare then take a break, and talk about Auntie Kathy. Season Four 1. The New Appartment - July 1st, 2010 Benson decides to Move Out of the appartment, meanwhile Auntie Kathy needs a new appartment. Auntie Kathy looks inside a newspaper for new appartments. Later, Benson decides to take the phone with him, much to Cousin Anna's dismay. This causes Cousin Anna to get suspisous of Benson. 2. The Time Kathy Got It - July 8th, 2010 Season Five coming soon Season Six ﻿coming soon Data for seasons 4-6 coming soon. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿